Peppermint Dances
by catandmouse10
Summary: Maxwell Lord crashes the CATCO Holiday party and ends up dancing with a very enchanting girl. A Maxwell Lord and Kara Danvers story.


A/N: And so it begins. I think it is pretty safe to say I am invested in the ship that is Kara Danvers and Maxwell Lord. Of course I still ship her with Jimmy Olsen, but there is something about Maxwell and Kara. I think it's because the angst factor could be seriously high with these two. I mean, he wants to expose her no matter what it takes. I am so excited for the rest of the season. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

Peppermint Dances

He decides to crash CATCO's annual Holiday party. There is an open bar and Cat Grant ha crashed his company's party last week. He figured it was only fair he did the same thing. He was currently standing beside the hostess of the party with his third glass of scotch.

"You throw an amazing party." He told her as he held up his glass in a toast.

"Thank you Maxwell," She offered him a smile as she spoke. He figured she was on her fourth or fifth glass of wine. "I do plan great parties."

Just then a tall, blond girl with glasses walked over to them. She had on a red dress and her long blond hair was in an up do. She had a planner balanced in the crook of her arm. He figured she was Cat's assistant. He knew the media mogul had an assistant, but he had never met her. It seemed like that was about to happen though.

"What do you need Kara?" Cat asked her young assistant. She sounded a little annoyed. Kara brushed it off and began to explain the problem which had to do with one of the chefs walking out. But Cat just lifted her hand and silenced the blond.

"We don't need him and please make a note we won't be paying him for his services," Kara sighed at her boss's demand, but made note of it anyway. Once she had finished writing down what she needed to was when she finally noticed him. They made eye contact and he noted her eyes were a lovely shade of blue.

He also had an overwhelming feeling he had met her before. Even though he knew he hadn't. Why did he feel this way then?

"You two haven't been introduced, have you?" Kat seemed to finally realize. "Maxwell Lord this is my assistant Kara Danvers."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lord." Kara said as she held out her hand so he could shake it. He took her hand in his and shook it. She seemed nervous. But he wrote it off as her being anxious over the party. He knew Cat could be a very demanding person. It must have been difficult working for her sometimes.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Danvers." He pulled his hand away from hers and she went back to clutching her planner as his hand fell back to his side. "Are you related to Alex Danvers by any chance?" He asked Kara. He was curious because you didn't hear that last name often.

"She's my sister." Kara replied and a smile lit up her face. He was about to ask her another question when Cat groaned loudly beside him. He and Kara looked over at her and she rolled her blue eyes.

"You two are boring me. You should ask her to dance, Maxwell." Cat suggested after she insulted them.

"I was going too. But I thought proper introductions should be made first." He told Cat and the media mogul seemed satisfied with his answer. She wasn't happy with Kara's reply though. Her assistant explained she still had things to do to make sure the party continued to run smoothly.

"Kara, put down your planner for five minutes and go dance with Maxwell. The world won't fall apart during one dance. You need to have fun too." Cat held out her hand and Kara handed her the planner. Maxwell offered her his arm and she took it. She also relieved Maxwell of his rink. He was pretty sure she would finish it before the dance was over.

They made their way out to the dance floor as a slow version of "All I was for Christmas is you" began to play. He pulled her body closer to his as they began to dance. He was close enough to her to smell the peppermint on her body. He normally wasn't a fan of the scent, but at this moment he found it intoxicating. He figured because he was a little intoxicated himself.

"You smell like peppermint." He tells her about a minute into their dance. He hears her giggle for the first time. And he has to admit it is a cute sound.

"I put some peppermint oil behind my ear before I came. I didn't think it would be that strong." She tells just before he dips her. When she comes back up she seems a little dazed, but there is a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I should have said I was going to do that before I did it." He says and she just shakes her head.

"Oh no it's fine Mr. Lord. I actually liked it. You are a very good dancer." She points out.

"Thank you Kara and you are a pretty good dancer yourself," He tells her as he spins her. He pulls her body back to his and smiles at her. "You can call me Maxwell if you want to."

"You are only saying that because I haven't stepped on your feet yet," She giggles again and then she shakes her head. "I don't think that would be proper. I mean you are my boss's friend…." She trailed off from what she was going to say when she spotted one of her friends. She began to frown when she saw his date kiss him under the mistletoe he was holding up.

Maxwell frowned when he saw Kara looking over at the happy couple. He wasn't jealous. He had only just met the girl. But he didn't like seeing her so sad. He would admit to himself that she was beautiful and she could probably get anybody she wanted. That guy had no idea what he was missing out on. Maxwell decided he needed to get her attention back on him. "Well, I won't tell if you don't." He whispered and she nearly didn't hear him.

"Okay, I will call you Maxwell." She whispered back. A sad smile played at her lips and he didn't like it. He dipped her again without warning and she came back up giggling. And if he wasn't mistaken there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

They remained silent until the song came to an end. He held her close as they danced. And he was enjoying the silence. He was also enjoying the fact that her attention was focused solely on him now. The song came to an end too soon and she pulled away first.

"Thank you for the dance Maxwell, but I should go get my planner and you should get your drink before she finishes it." Kara tells him.

"I think we should dance again and I'm pretty sure she has already finished it." He looked over at Cat and saw his empty glass next to her at the bar.

"Hey Kara!" A young man said as he ran over to where they stood. "You wanna dance?"

She looked over at Maxwell and by the look on her face. He knew she wanted to dance with her friend. "Go ahead, but I get the next dance."

She smiles and takes her friends hand. "Deal Maxwell. Let's go Winn." She says as she pulls her friend onto the dance floor. She looks happy and that makes him happy. Maxwell walks back over and orders another drink since Cat finished his.

"Looks like you and Kara were having fun out there." Cat says as she takes another sip of scotch from what was once his glass.

"Yeah, she is a nice girl," He tells her. "You better be careful or I might just steal her from you. I need an assistant and she seems like she is a good one."

"You wouldn't dare. She is the best assistant I have ever had." Cat glares at him as he begins to laugh. Of course he wouldn't take Kara from Cat, that would be unprofessional.

He starts to drink again and watches the blond as she dances with her friend. He waits patiently for the song to end and for her to come back over to him. And when she does she takes his arm after he offers it again. He is treated to another dance full of giggles that remind him of sleigh bells and the overwhelming scent of peppermint. And he had to admit it had been the best Holiday party he had been to in a long time.


End file.
